Sweets
by LoveablePunk
Summary: Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, takin' this one to the grave. If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said. 'Cause two can keep a secret when one of us is dead. Rated M so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story for a friend on deviantart! I said it was going to be scary and I intend to make it that way so hang onto your hats an get ready for the story! I do not own any of the characters they all belong to their respected creators!

888888888

_Got a secret, Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it in your pocket, takin' this one to the grave._

_If I show you _

_Then I know you won't tell what I said_

_'Cause two can keep a secret when one of them is dead._

Lexi set the last plate of her vegan sugar cookies down onto the long table that was covered with a white table cloth and several other platters of treats. It was the annual Monster High bake sale and everybody who had participated last year was baking again this year, with very few newcomers much to Lexi's surprise. She looked to her left and saw that there was a small note card that had Claudine Wolfs name on it but she wasn't there which was not like her at all.

"Hi Lexi!" a happy voice chirped and upon turning to her right Lexi saw it was her friend Billie Gumb. Billie was a transsexual person so he dressed like a girl and today was no exception. Billie had his hair combed back into a pony tail, a purple tea shirt with a black sugar skull on it, a hot pink skirt that came knee length, and white tennis shoes. Pink lipstick was on his lips along with purple eye shadow over his eyelids. Lexi thought her friend looked very nice today and she then noticed a large platter in Billie's hands that held about a dozen heart shaped sugar cookies with white icing and pink sprinkles.

"Hi Billie, is that your entry for the bake sale?"

"Yep! They're homemade which means they have a lot of heart put into them!" Billie said giggling and Lexi thought to herself that the blonde giggled a little too much at the small joke. She brushed it off as she saw Wolf coming down the hall with Freddy and Joshua.

"Hi you guys! Wanna' support the school and buy some sweets?" Lexi asked gesturing to the signs and sweets on the table.

"Hmmm...sure I guess so." Wolf answered.

"I'm up for food!" Freddy piped in.

"Surprise surprise." Joshua said smirking a little. After Freddy gave him a glare he felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw Billie holding up the platter of cookies.

"Try one of my cookies! They're homemade and really tasty!"

"Uh okay I'll try one." Freddy said taking one of the heart shaped cookies and popping it into his mouth. Immediately a burst of flavor hit him and caused a shiver to go up his back.

"Woah."

"Freddy what's wrong?" Joshua asked after he took a bite of one of Lexi's cookies.

"Nothing...nothing at all because that was the best cookie I've ever tasted!"

"What? No f**king way! Let me try one!" Wolf said as he took a cookie and popped it into his mouth. His legs turned to jelly as he chewed and when he swallowed a smile came across his face.

"That was the best damn cookie I've ever had in my entire f**king life!"

"You boys are probably just being polite because that can't be true."

"Oh yeah Mr. Hotshot? Then try one!" Freddy said trying to stop Billie before he burst into tears.

"No thank you, I have orders from my father to not ingest any sweets for the purpose of dieting."

"But you just ate one of Lexi's cookies!"

"Yes but knowing her they are vegetarian so no harm done. Now if you'll excuse me I'm late to lunch. Good day." Joshua quipped as he took his leave with Billie secretly glaring at his back. His expression changed however when Freddy turned around as well as Lexi and Wolf.

"What's his f-king problem?" Wolf asked.

"It's Michelle, she hasn't called him at all this week. He gets a little upset when they haven't sucked face for a while."

" Where do you think she is?" Billie asked.

"Probably avoiding Joshua if she's mad or something. They probably had a fight but anyway Billie can I take some of these to go?" Freddy asked. Billie chuckled and took four off the plate.

"That'll be two dollars please." Billie said and Freddy handed him the money.

"Thank you come again."

"If you still have these cookies then we will!" Freddy said as he and Wolf walked to the creepiteria.

End of chapter one.

Please R and R!

-LoveablePunk


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! I have a new chapter for my Monster High story "Sweets"! Sorry I suck at updating quickly but I've been going through some stuff and it's been hard. But anyway the story starts to unfold here and questions start to get raised like where is Claudine and what happened to Michelle? All in good time my pretties!

8888888

Lexi was walking to her next class when she saw Billi offering Draculora a sugar cookie wearing his usual cheery smile. Lexi smiled at her friends happiness when suddenly she heard Draculora say something in a snide sounding voice which made billi's smile fall. Lexi saw her friend's bottom lip tremble as if he'd start to cry when suddenly the blonde lurched forward grabbing Draculora around the throat with one hand then, cookie in the other hand, started to force the treat into the vampire's mouth. Lexi was frozen not by the action but by the look of bleeding rage on billi's face that looked so foreign and before she could stop herself she called to her friend.

"Billi! What are you doing?!"

The blonde suddenly turned around and the look of rage fell into one of confusion and sadness. Billi dropped Draculora, who was still choking on mushy bits of cookie, and stared at Lexi. Small tears formed in his eyes and his bottom lip trembled making Lexi's heart throb with compassion. Draculora ran off down the hall spitting out the cookie and yelling back at billi and the blonde quietly answered Lexi's question.

"I-I asked her to t-try one of m-my cookies a-and she said s-she wouldn't e-eat something I-I've touched."

Lexi went over to her friend and hugged the blonde gently trying to bring some comfort. Lexi knew that billi had trouble making friends mainly because he is transgender but also because he was a 'normie'. It hurt to be called that but Lexi didn't care if others made fun of her for hanging out with billi because girls gotta' stick together!

"Don't listen to her billi. You're cookies are great and I think you should keep making them!"

"(sniffle) Really?"

"Yeah! You have an awesome talent for baking so you should keep doing what you're doing because I have to say your baking is the best I've ever had!"

Billi blushed modestly. "Aw you're just saying that."

"No I'm not! They're really that good!"

"Well, okay I guess I could keep baking. Yeah, I'm not gonna' let one mean person stop me from baking!"

"Now you're talking! Keep on going and baking but no more fighting okay?"

"Okay I promise. Thanks Lexi!" Billi exclaimed as he gave his best friend a big hug then slung his back pack over his shoulder only to have something fall out. Lexi kneeled down and picked the long object up and after looking it over she recognized it. It was a pocket knife and a very good one to be precise! Why would billi have this in his bag?

"Hey billi you dropped-" Lexi stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw the hall was empty. She looked back down at the pocket knife and her mind started to wonder into different answers as to why sweet billi had a pocket knife and what possible use it could have.

The last bell of the day rang and Draculora gathered her stuff up, ready to get out of the school and further away from that crazy gumb boy, girl, or whatever he was. She was still trying to get the taste of that cookie she almost choked on out of her mouth and speaking of billi, Draculora felt a shver go down her spine when she remembered the look of bleeding rage on the blonde's face. Pushing the thought far from her mind the young vampire continued walking down the street to her house. Suddenly she was swept of her feet by an unseen force behind her, something was put over her mouth and nose, she smelled a foul liquid, and everything went black.

End of chapter 2.

Oh no! What happened and what's going on with everybody else? Wait and find out soon but in the meantime please R and R!

-LoveablePunk


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! I have a new chapter for my Monster High story "Sweets"! When the letters are slanted that means its a dream sequence and there is a very scary dream in this chapter. Listen to the song Secret by The Pierces while you read this.

_Lexi opened her eyes and found she was in another room, a basement to be exact. She knew it wasn't her basement because there was a faint smell of vanilla lingering in the air. Gathering courage she proceeded to walk down the hallway and found she had come to a wooden door that was slightly open. Pushing it open she saw the next room was a tastefully decorated kitchen, like one you'd find in an expensive catalog, and somebody was standing over the stove. Lexi approached them and saw that it was Claudine but she had been horribly mutilated with bits of flesh hanging off of her body and broken bones sticking out of her arms and legs. She stared at Lexi for a few moments then raised her finger to her pale lips._

_"Shhhhh..." the female werewolf said then she opened the oven and without flinching she crawled inside of it the door slamming and locking behind her. Lexi stared in horror as Claudine was cooked alive and when backing up she ran into somebody. Turning around she saw it was Draculora but she was horribly hurt as well, her stomach torn open and its contents hanging out. Trying to keep herself from vomiting Lexi backed up and saw Michelle enter the room...half of her face and both of her arms missing. Draculora turned around to face Michelle and suddenly they lunged at each other and sank their teeth into the skin of the other. Lexi wanted to cover her eyes but she couldn't move and she could only watch as the two girls tore each other to pieces using just their teeth and eating bits of flesh. Lexi saw somebody standing beside the kitchen island and when she turned to look she saw Joshua staring at her. She watched as he raised his hand, cover his mouth the uncover it to reveal a butterfly was over his mouth. _

_Lexi screamed._

Lexi woke up in a cold sweat, panting and trying to recover from the horrid nightmare. Brushing bits of black hair out of her face Lexi remembered Josh being frustrated over Michelle and things clicked in her head.

She needed to make a phone call.

Billi was working on his homework when his cellphone rang Lexi's ringtone. Concerned, Billi answered it knowing his friend all too well to know that she wouldn't call this late.

"Hello?"

"Billi! It's me Lexi!"

"Yeah I know, your country ringtone gave you away. What's wrong?"

"I...I'm not really sure but I think I know what happened to Michelle and why she hasn't been coming to school."

"You do?! OMG what do you think happened?"

"I...I think Josh might have eaten her."

End of chapter 3.

DUN DUN DUN! Please R and R.

-LoveablePunk


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! I have a new chapter for my Monster High story "Sweets"! This is where things start to get complicated so pay attention to the clues! Somebody is going to be framed and a lot of people are going to die so write things down if you need to.

00000000

_Late last night the torso of a young woman was found in a garbage truck, her body parts scattered with several still missing._ _Authorities were able to piece the body back together just enough to make an identification and the woman is in fact a high school student, Michelle Myers. The killer seems to have strategically cut the limbs off and the coroner was baffled when he found her tongue was missing along with her jaw. This further baffles police when they checked all serial killer records and saw that this matched no MO's of any kind but they say the search continues and a funeral will be held for Michelle and her family. This is Janet Jacobson reporting for Channel 7 news, signing off._

The funeral had been beautiful and everybody from the school had shown up even those who hadn't know Michelle all that well. Lexi wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and looked around the crowds for Billi and his father, who were probably talking to Michelle's father and Joshua. Speaking of him, Lexi had seen Josh earlier and he seemed very stoic considering the fact that his girlfriend had just been murdered. Lexi was about to go find him when she saw Freddy and Jessica squeeze through the crowd and call after somebody. Lexi followed them and found Josh standing next to his father's car smoking a cigarette. He still looked as stoic as ever but Lexi swore she saw a glint of anguish inside of his eyes and she wondered if her hunch was wrong.

"Ello Lexi." a forlorn but polite voice said from behind her. Lexi turned around to see Elias Spenser, Elliot "Pinhead" Spenser's son. He was dressed in his usual dark garb and his face was pale and pierced as always, the silver of the metal piercings glowing ominously in the faint sunlight. She smiled at him and he nodded back his mouth never moving from it's neutral place.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Elias asked his fingers rubbing against the black rose he held in his hand. Lexi wondered if Elias felt the sharp sting of the thorny rose stalk but then she caught herself and answered back.

"Um I guess it is. A little cloudy though."

"Really? Hm, I 'adn't noticed." Elias answered back his silver blue eyes looking around without him turning his head.

"Tis a shame is it not? Two lovers being separated with something a cruel as death." Elias said as he dropped the rose onto the pile of white flowers. Lexi was about to point out that she thought Elias liked death but thought better of it when she saw Billi approaching looking distraught and very out of character in black.

"Hi you guys."

"Hi billi how're you holding up?" Lexi asked. Billi shrugged his shoulders then dabbed his eyes with a tissue.

"It's such a shame, especially since now I can't say I'm sorry to her for interrupting her and Josh when they'd been fighting."

"Hold on William, I must ask for the fate of future police questionings, pray tell why were Joshua and Michelle arguing?"

"Oh I don't know why. Josh was yelling at Michelle about something then Michelle screamed at him and I just wanted their fighting to stop."

"That doesn't sound like Josh though." Lexi interjected before billi said something else.

"Alexis, It is rude to interrupt someone else when they are speaking. Please continue William."

"Okay um- also I think Jessica might have said something about Josh stressing over final exams so that's why he's so angry."

"Okay that sounds like Josh but he wouldn't get angry at Michelle would he?"

Billi gulped and looked at his feet.

"Billi what's wrong?"

"...I was hoping I wouldn't have to let you guys listen to this."

"Listen to what?"

Billi pulled his phone out and after a couple of beeps pulled up a sound recording that was a little scratchy but the words were clear as day:

_"I wish you'd just get out of my life! I can't stand to look at you right now!"_

_"You cannot look at me? I cannot bear to look at your face right now! How could you say that about me? You should know me better than that!"_

_"I should but I don't because you are a wall of concrete! You have a wall around your heart and you won't let me knock it down and try to bond and connect with you! I can't believe you'd treat your own girlfriend like this!"_

_"Oh you will not have to worry about being treated like that anymore because I do not want you to be my girlfriend anymore!"_

_"You-y-you jerk! I hate you!"_

_(SLAP!)_

_"Ouch! (sobbing)"_

_"Get out of my face!"_

_(receding footsteps)_

The sound recording ended and billi looked ready to cry while Lexi just stood there astounded and even Elias had one eyebrow raised.

"I-I can't believe he'd say that to her. Or hurt her for that matter."

"I-(sob)-can't believe it either. I hid in the girls bathroom when Michelle pulled Josh in. They-(hiccup)- started to fight and then I got out my phone so I could record it and tell the principal about it but-(hiccup sob) I was too scared to. Now I wish I should have done it!"

Billi hugged Lexi and sobbed into her shoulder while she pat the blonde's shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh billi it's nothing to feel bad about. It's not your fault what happened so you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Indeed, what has happened has happened and you should move on instead of lingering in the past."

"(Sniffle, sniff) Okay. Wow Elias for a gothic cenobite who likes death and destruction you really have a positive touch on people."

"Really? You do not suppose I am becoming human do you?" Elias asked then he touched the fresh red roses on the coffin and they suddenly rotted, turning black and wilted with thorns.

"Elias!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Oh do not be that way Alexis, they were bound to die anyway." Elias said and with that he went in search of more. Lexi followed him to make sure no other flowers suffered the same fate while Billi stayed behind. The blonde suddenly looked around and upon seeing he was alone he took his phone out, scrolled to the sound message, pressed "Emergency Police Line" for the contact, then hit send.

End of chapter four.

Has everybody been taking notes? I hope because it gets complicated so please R and R!

-LoveablePunk


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back with a new chapter for my story! There's some police action involved in this chapter along with some frightening new evidence where somebody gets accused. I own nothing!

00000000

Billi was eating supper with his father, which was lasagna and salad, when the kitchen phone suddenly rang. The repairmen had come a week ago and had reconnected the phones in the entire house and this was the first time it had rung. Jame got up from the table, answered the phone and took it into the other room. Billi became curious because his father didn't keep things from him so why would he need to go into the other room with a phone call? Biili got up from the table, went upstairs as quietly as he could then went to his bedroom to pick up the phone that was on the nightstand. Picking the phone up he pushed the mute button and put it to his ear.

"Yes it is tragic but what evidence do you have that proves he's guilty?"

Who's guilty?

"We received an anonymous phone recording that depicts the two yelling at each other and him slapping her then telling her he hates her."

"I don't see that as grounds to arrest him."

Arrest who?

"Well apparently Mr. Gumb, I don't mean to be offensive or anything but you don't know how Joshua Lecter's mind works."

Joshua got arrested?

Billi had heard enough, so he put the phone back on the receiver, hurried out of his bedroom and ran back downstairs to the dining room before his father could see that he had left. Jame came in just in time to see Billi sitting at the table eating. He shook his head at first then came over, put his hands on either side of Billi's head and kissed him on the forehead. Then he smiled down at Billi and said,

"I'm proud of you."

Billi smiled up at his father.

00000

Joshua was sitting in an interrigation room when he was supposed to be sitting at his bedroom desk studying. He could understand alot of things but this was something that baffled him. He was pulled out of his thoughts as an officer came into the room, his face stoic but his collar undone and his sleeves rolled up. He had bloodshot eyes and a coffee clutched in his trembling hand.

'Allright, this gentleman is indeed an angry person. He most likely will not be delighted to hear my side of the story because he already assumes he knows everything. So I must let him talk first so he can think he has initiated some form of control over the situation at hand.' Joshua thought to himself as the man sat down. Although, he wasn't expecting the officer to say this.

"You're just like your father aren't you?"

Ouch.

"Starting at a young age, then working your way up through the world all the while chowing down on the people who talk back to you. Just like your girlfriend Michelle."

Joshua could feel his hand begin to twitch as anger seeped through his senses. His tongue became moist and his throat became dry at the same time, his mind screaming at him to remain calm because one inch of movement will tell the officer that you have become angered.

"She must have had some mental problems herself to think that you would ever be anything but a daddy's boy."

Joshua's eye twitched and the officer smirked.

"We have a name around here for a person like you, son."

'Do not say it.' Joshua thought to himself.

"I'm sure Clarice would have agreed with us as well, which is probably why she left."

'Shut up.' Joshua growled inside of his mind at the mention of his mother's name and the fact that the officer was using her departure as bait.

"You wanna' know what that name is son?"

'Don't...you...dare..'

"...Psycho."

The next thing the officer knew he was on his back on the concrete floor because Joshua had jumped out of his chair at him and pinned the large man onto the floor. The teen began to punch the officer and snarl like an animal.

"I'M NOT PSYCHO! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Joshua screamed into the man's face all the while trying to bite him but the officer held the teen back by his shoulders until two other officers ran into the room and with some difficulty restrained Joshua. Not before he had bit the officer on the side of his face and tore a good amount of skin off.

"LET ME GO! I'm not crazy! I loved her! I would never harm her!" Joshua insisted but the officers cuffed him and held him down as a doctor came in the room and gave him a sedative. Outside of the interrigation room Hannibal sat on a bench, hunched over, his face in his hands, and his shoulders gently shaking.

End of chapter 5.

Please R and R!

-LoveablePunk


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I have the next chapter and in this chapter fair warning someone is going to die. A cookie to anyone who can guess who it is! Oh and also there's corporal punishment in this chapter as well.

888888

Joshua sighed as he poured a generous amount of hay into Jodie's pen. The little white lamb hopped over to the pile and began to happily chew making Joshua smile for the first time all day. It disappeared when he remembered his father had forbidden him to go into Jodie's pen even though he always did just that. Joshua had been put under house arrest not just by the police but by his father as well which meant early curfew. Joshua reached a hand into the pen and stroked the soft wool of Jodie's back and he remembered what he had secretly said about as long as Jodie is alive then the hope that his mother will come back shall stay alive as well.

"Good night Jodie." Joshua said and the little lamb answered him with a bleet. He smiled and turned off the light then when he was walking back to the house he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A darkened figure moving and when Joshua saw the glinting of a knife he carefully walked towards the figure following it into the barn. He rushed over to the opening of the barn and saw the figure going into Jodie's pen! He hurried over to the pen when he heard Jodie bleeting but before he could get there he heard a loud squelching sound like a knife digging into flesh. He froze and when he saw the figure emerge with blood on their hands he charged at them filled with fury. The figure sensed this and started to run out of the barn, around to the front, and out into the empty street with Joshua right behind them. The two ran and ran until they both came to an abandoned rock quarry on the outside of town and Joshua was finally able to get close enough to tackle the figure to the ground where he began to punch the figure. They wrestled for a bit until Joshua pinned the figure to the ground.

"Who are you!?" Joshua yelled as he pulled the figure's hood off. He gasped when he saw who it was.

"Elias?!" Joshua exclaimed as he saw the pale skinned cenobite scowling up at him. Elias punched Joshua in the face after loosening his arm and he stood to his feet.

"You are so full of yourself Lecter! If you would look in a mirror then you would actually see what you have become!"

"Agh! (Spit) I do not think killing one's pet is an appropriate thing to do to teach a lesson!"

"She was just a lamb Joshua, she has no soul so I would not worry about her."

"Shut up! You knew what she meant to me but you decided to kill her anyway!"

"Well look at it this way Joshua, now Michelle has somebody to keep her company on the other side." Elias said cruelly and when Joshua ran forward meaning to catch him in the jaw Elias disappeared into the ground. Joshua fell onto his chest and Elias reappeared up from the ground behind him. He felt a boot come down onto his back pinning Joshua to the ground and he squirmed trying to get up but Elias surprisingly didn't budge.

"Mm-mm, naughty naughty. Did not your father tell you it is rude to hit people?" Elias snickered then he looked back up and around for a while.

"Hm remember when we played here at the rock quarry when we had been young, Joshua? Our father's caught us that day and you blamed me for asking if we could play here."

"I do not recall.." Joshua said getting nervous.

"Hm, of course you do not. Well after your little lie my father took me home and do you know what he did?"

"...No."

Joshua was able to turn his head to look up at Elias and saw his black iris' had turned silver in the moonlight.

"He spanked me." Elias answered each of his words punctuated with a pause.

"I could not sit down for a week because you had lied to him to save yourself."

"E-elias I'm so sorry! I did not mean to get you in trouble and get punished! I was a young boy who should have known better, but you are not going to hurt me for something that happened eight years ago are you?"

Elias' mouth turned into a smile that sent shivers down Joshua's spine.

"Oh no not I, but that does not mean I cannot do this." Elias said as he took a pin from his coat, raised his arm, then plunged it down. Joshua screamed.

Joshua jolted up from the dream still screaming until he finally calmed down and saw he wasn't being stabbed. He also noticed by looking around he wasn't at home but at the rock quarry. It had been a dream, so why is he here? It took ten seconds for Joshua to realize he had broken house arrest and the police were coming.

"Alright, yes thank you officer. I will be sure to keep an eye on him." Hannibal said to the officers as they walked out the door. They had found Joshua at the rock quarry and had brought him back home with a warning: three strikes and he's going to be marked as a suspect. The officers left and Hannibal closed the door then turned to his son, his eyes full of disapproval. Silence ensued for a moment until Hannibal spoke.

"Joshua I have had it with this behavior of yours. You have been secretive, angry, and now you have tried running away!"

"Father I did not try to run away! I was chasing somebody because they had killed Jodie!" Joshua exclaimed standing up from the chair.

"Joshua do not lie to me! The police said that there was no one else at the rock quarry besides you, now tell me the truth! Were you trying to run away?"

"No I was not!"

"Then what were you doing at the quarry?"

"I told you! Elias went into Jodie's pen, killed her then ran off! I had to go after him!" Joshua said forgetting the fact that there was the part that the scene at the rock quarry might have been a dream.

"Really? So if I go into Jodie's pen right now you mean to tell me I will find her dead?"

"Yes go and look!"

Hannibal's face remained stoic as he walked out of the room, and Joshua heard him go out the back door towards the barn. Joshua waited a bit and when he heard the back door open and close gently, he panicked. His father came back in looking calm and he took a deep breath then said,

"Joshua, go to your room and wait for me to come up."

"B-but father.."

"Now young man." Hannibal said firmly and Joshua obeyed.

Joshua shifted on the bed nervously waiting for his father to come up. What had his father seen? Why did he tell Joshua to go to his room and wait? His questions would soon be answered as Hannibal came into Joshua's room and gently closed the door. He paced in the room for a few minutes before finally saying something.

"Joshua I am sick of this lying, now please tell me the truth son."

"Father I am not lying!"

"Joshua...Jodie is not dead."

"What?"

"I went into her pen and she was perfectly fine. Why are you lying to me? If there is something wrong then we can talk about it but I need you to be honest with me. I will not be mad I just need to know the truth."

"I am telling you the truth! Why can you not see that?!"

"(Sigh) I did not want to do this but you leave me no choice Joshua. I have confronted you about the problem and since you still refuse to be truthful I must carry out punishment. Turn around and lay down on your stomach on the bed."

"W-what?" Joshua stuttered.

"Do not disobey me Joshua. Do as I say, now." Hannibal said firmly his face dead serious. Joshua gulped and did as he was told turning around and laying on his stomach. He heard his father go to the closet, heard him pull something out, then close the closet. Hannibal came back to the bed and it dipped beside him, then Joshua felt his legs being lifted to lie over his father's lap. Without a word Hannibal pulled Joshua backwards so his legs almost touching the headboard and his lower body was laying right on Hannibal's right knee. Suddenly realizing what is going to happen, Joshua scrambled to get up and away but Hannibal held him firmly in place. He grabbed a pillow and clutched it to his chest a whimper rising in his throat when his father folded the belt in half and pulled his brown slacks to his knees, exposing the teens boxer briefs.

"It has been a while since you were put over my knee, and you have gotten disobedient and cocky since then. I am not doing this to hurt you but to chastise you. I take no enjoyment in this nor do I like being angry with you and please know I am not doing this out of anger but out of love and concern for your well being."

Joshua didn't know what to say and he wasn't expecting the sharp pain in his backside when his father brought the belt down on his buttocks. He jumped in his father's lap but Hannibal held him down and continued to spank the sharp thwacking of the belt the only sound in the room at the moment. Joshua bit his lips as his father spanked him starting at the bottom of his thighs then moving up to his tailbone. He tried to swallow a whimper that rose up in his throat but the sharp pain to his backside proved to be too much.

"Ouch! Father-ow!-p-please-ouch!- st-stop please!" Joshua cried but Hannibal ignored his pleas and kept spanking. Suddenly he put the belt down and Joshua thought they were done when he felt an even harder slap come down onto his rear. He turned his head enough to see his father using his palm to spank him as if he was a child!

"If you are going to act like a child, then you shall be punished like one." Hannibal said as he tried to control Joshua's squirming.

"If you do not stop squirming then these"-Hannibal pulled on the waistband of Joshua's boxer briefs- "are going to come off."

Joshua whimpered and shook his head and Hannibal nodded his head then aimed the spankings for the lower part of Joshua's buttocks where he sat. Joshua squealed in pain when the spanking started again and after about an hour and a half ,when tears started streaming down his face, Hannibal delivered the last couple of swats and stopped.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Hannibal asked.

"(Sniff!) Y-yes." Joshua said his voice wavering. Hannibal pulled the teen's slacks back up making Joshua whimper as the fabric rubbed against his sore rear. He then sat Joshua up on the bed and wrapped him in a hug rubbing his back soothingly. Joshua was still sobbing hysterically and he buried his face in his father's shoulder.

"Do you understand why I had to spank you?"

"Because I lied to you and ran away?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry! (Hiccup) I'm (Hiccup) really sorry!"

"I forgive you. Can you forgive me for being so angry with you in the car?"

"(Sniff) Yes I do."

Hannibal kissed the top of Joshua's head.

"I love you son."

"(Sniffle) I know."

The next day...

Billi was sitting at his usual table eating the chicken Caesar salad he had packed for lunch when suddenly Elias came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

" 'Ello William." Elias said.

"Oh hi Elias! What's wrong you look a little down?" Billi asked.

"Oh well all of my current table occupants are out sick or doing extra credit projects so I am in need of some company. Would you like to cme sit with me underneath the large weeping willow tree?"

"Oh sure!" Billi said then gathering up his things he followed Elias over to the shade that the tree provided.

"What do you have for lunch today?" Billi asked as they both sat down.

"Well I thought t would be nice to try something different."

"Oh really? What is it then?"

Elias smiled politely then looked at Billi.

"Lamb chops."

End of chapter 6.

Dun dun dun!

Please R and R!

-LoveablePunk


End file.
